The Tree
by KlaineSavesTheWorld
Summary: He could try to get up. He could try to leave, try to escape, He could. But what would that do? What would that do?  Nothing. So why bother? Kurt found himself asking that question a lot lately. Why bother?   My first Fanfic, Klaine COMPLETE
1. Why Bother?

**Hi, this is my first multi chapter.**  
><strong>I will be posting, hopefully, twice a week, except for next week, <strong>  
><strong>I don't own anything having to do with glee:(<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Fag"<em>  
>The word was like ice in his veins.<br>_"Fag"_  
>He didn't understand why it even bothered him anymore. It was just word. It didn't have to mean anything, just another insult, tossed in among the dozens of others.<br>_"Fairy!"_  
><em>"Queen!"<em>  
><em>"Fag!<em>"  
>Kurt was sitting there listening to the slurs being thrown at him. There was nothing he could do about them anyway.<br>He could try to get up. He could try to leave, try to escape  
>He could. But what would that do? What would that do?<br>Nothing.  
>So why bother?<br>Kurt found himself asking that question a lot lately. Why bother?  
>He felt himself getting angry all the time.<p>

Nationals were over, they lost, he was trying to ignore that right now, all he wanted to do was go to the coffee date with Blaine that they had right after school.

He grinned at the though of Blaine, the one great thing about his life right now.

"What are you smiling at faggot?"

His smile dropped, he had been on his way to The Lima Bean, but then he forgot his ipod in the gym, and then they found him.

"Now get out! This is the men's locker room. We don't want you spreading any more fairy dust in here." Azimo said with a vicious grin,

"That'll teach that faggot to come in here!" Another jock said, utterly pleased with himself. He high-fived Azimo as Kurt scrambled at of the room.

Kurt ran away from the school. He got into his car and drove. The anger inside of him was just building and building. He couldn't control himself.

He wasn't even paying attention to the road. All he was thinking about was Azimo, and the jocks, and that stupid, stupid, word!

He saw the train tracks coming up, the gates were lowering, but he ignored them.

He saw the Train coming and thought, Why Bother.

* * *

><p>Blaine was ecstatic about his date with Kurt, this was it, Blaine was going to tell Kurt that he loved him.<p>

This is it, he thought to himself, as he put on a nice red coat and finished gelling his hair.

Wes walked in, smugly.

"Someone have a date?" Blaine turned around and smiled,

Yeah, today I'm gonna tell him Wes."

"Tell him what? That you use ten pounds of gel on you hair every day."

Blaine grinned, even Wes' sarcasm couldn't bring him down today.

"Nope, that I love him." And Wes actually looked impressed.

"I'm meeting him there in twenty minutes, wish me luck, I have to get going."

* * *

><p>As Blaine drove into Lima, he noticed the police cars and ambulances surrounding the train tracks and didn't think twice. As he parked at the Lima Bean and walked in, Kurt wasn't there.<p>

He looked all around the store but couldn't spot the brunette. He sat down in a chair and sighed, Kurt must be late, he thought to himself. He looked at the news that was playing on the TV.

_"Teenage boy tries to commit suicide today by the Lima train tracks. _

Blaine started paying more attention

_The boy was driving along when he stopped his car directly in front of an on coming train._

Blaine's veins became ice.

_The description of the boy is a brunette who goes to Lima Public High School named-_

Blaine sat straight up in his chair.

-_Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine's eyes widened, as he jumped out of his chair and ran to his car.

His phone suddenly rang, and he saw that it was Finn calling him.

He picked up frantically,

"Hello! Finn?"

_"Blaine?" _Finn sighed, _"There's been an accident,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, if you like it. Stick around, and review please! Thanks!<strong>

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld3**


	2. Never

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! And they're all good! Since you demanded it (ahem Number1KurtHummelFan) here is chapter two.**

**Blaine's POV**

* * *

><p>My phone clattered to the ground. Kurt Hummel might be dead. I might never be able to say how I loved him. I might never be abl-<p>

No.

He can't be dead.

He won't be.

Cause if he is, I-

No!

I picked up my phone off the ground, shaking with fear about what I might here next.

"Finn?" I said, "Finn, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," he answered.

"Finn," I swallowed "He's not- I mean, he can't be-"

"Dead," Finn cut me off, "No, he's not dead. He's in life support. Blaine... he's in a coma."

I didn't know whether to thank god or swear at him. Kurt, _my_ Kurt, was in a coma?

"F-for how long?" I asked. He sighed, with a shaky breath.

"For how long Finn!" I yelled at him.

"We don't know! Okay!" He shouted in return. "It could be a week it could be forever! We don't know!" He started to sob.

I realised that I wasn't the only one losing someone.

"How's Burt?" I ask, almost silently, regretting my yelling earlier.

"How do you think he is?" Finn said through muffled tears.

"Where are you? I have to see him." I said

"We're at Lima hospital, it's right next to the shoe store on Parker Avenue." Finn said back regaining himself, "If he were awake, he would want to see your face."

I got into my car and turned it on, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't want to look at Kurt. He didn't want to see how his baby was hurt, how he suffered.<p>

At his own hand.

Blaine didn't want to think about that either. Kurt had wanted to die.

"Kurt? Baby?" Blaine yelled out. "KURT!" He screamed, the glass wall stopping his sound from reaching the boy, even if he was awake.

He looked at Kurt's cuts, his beautiful body tainted with flaws that he had caused himself, because he thought he should die.

Kurt Hummel, fabulous, wonderful, amazing Kurt Hummel, though that he shouldn't live.

Blaine pounded on the glass,

"Why? Why! WHY!" He shouted.

"Kid, screaming at him won't bring him back." Burt sighed at the boy from his chair. "Just rest, you have bags under your eyes, it's three in the morning."

Time had passed since Blaine had sped to the hospital, precious time._ Time I could've spent here with Kurt_, Blaine thought to himself.

The doctors had told Blaine everything in a blur of words that Blaine couldn't understand and didn't know.

_Coma, Brain Damage, Possible Memory Loss_

He just couldn't get one thought off his brain. _Kurt wanted this to happen, he wanted to get hurt, why?_

He came to a conclusion at 6:30 the following morning, it was his fault.

Yes, that must be the solution,

Blaine had done something wrong.

He wasn't supportive enough. He couldn't fight off the bullies. He wasn't brave enough.

By eight-o-clock, Blaine was sure of it.

He ran up to Burt in tears

"Sir, I'm so sorry, it's completely my fault"

Burt looked completely taken aback by Blaine's sudden exclamation.

"Kid, there is one thing that you should know, one thing only! This is not your fault."

Blaine starred at him like a child finally figuring out that there isn't a Santa Claus.

"You don't have to lie to me Mr. Hummel. You must have figured out the same thing I have."

"And what is that Blaine?"

"I wasn't strong enough, I had to be better for him."

Burt sighed, "No kid, you were perfect, Kurt loved you, son"

Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt loved him?

Blaine loved Kurt.

Kurt loved Blaine .

Blaine loved Kurt.

And now he might never get to tell him,

never.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter! I'll try to get the third one up as soon as possible. Once again thanks for all the reviews!<strong>

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld **


	3. Lilies

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. It was fun though! **

**I don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Blaine was still crying, still weeping, and Kurt still wasn't moving.<p>

When Kurt wasn't moving, the world wasn't moving. Various people came into the room during the day, but Blaine didn't notice them, he only noticed Kurt, lying there, lying still. Blaine always liked looking at Kurt while he was sleeping, his eyes peacefully shut, his hair ruffled, which never happened during the day, and just his all around beautiful self so peaceful.

But not now.

Now Kurt wasn't waking up, and that meant every time Blaine looked at Kurt and saw he wasn't awake, eyes open, hair put in its Kurt-like state, he felt a little more miserable.

Blaine turned his headphones on, music had been his only escape that week of watching Kurt lie there. Yes it had been a week, one long long week. Wes was bringing him his homework which he would do absent minded, still looking at him, making sure Kurt's eyes weren't slowly opening.

Teenage Dream began to play, Blaine felt the tears start to come to his eyes, but bravery broke through the tears.

"No." Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"No." He whispered as he left the room

Blaine left the hospital building, not looking back. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to escape.

Somehow.

So he went to the garden.

When Blaine's mother died from her sudden heart attack, hid father planted a bunch of lilies in her garden. They bloomed every year. Blaine went there when he needed to clear his mind. He always felt close to his mom there. Him and his Dad didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, mainly his sexuality, so his mother was the only really close parent he had.

He sat there for a while, he didn't really know how long. Until he heard someone move behind him.

"Blaine"

"Dad"

"How long have you been there?"

"A while, Blaine we need talk."

"About?"

"A lot of things," Blaine heard his father sigh.

"Blaine when you came out to me, I was scared. I wasn't disgusted by it, or you. But I was scared about what you were going to have to go through. It's hard to be gay. It really is. I didn't know how to respond. I should of been the supporting father, but instead I cut myself off. At first I heard from a friend about how to stop it. How to stop you from... being gay. I built cars with you, tried to get your hands dirty. But nothing worked. Then I head about the camps-"

Blaine shuddered, he knew the camps that some people went to, how the were showed porn, and beaten.

"But I wasn't ignorant, I knew what they did to people, so I stopped trying to change you, but it was too late. You were isolated, I couldn't come back into your life. No matter how hard I tried, so I stopped trying. And Blaine, that is my greatest regret."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"So I know your... boyfriend, is at deaths door, so I'm going to suggest to you, what a friend suggested to me when your mother was in the hospital."

He knelt down by the lilies and looked Blaine in the eye.

"Plant flowers."

Blaine looked up.

"Or something else, a tree perhaps,"

Blaine thought about this, and then stood up.

"I have to go." He hugged his father

and Paul Anderson hugged his son back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four will come very soon! I promise, Sunday at the latest!<strong>

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld**


	4. The Orchard

**This is the last chapter for _The Tree, _I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story, its been a pleasure writing it for you :)**

**And here you go.**

* * *

><p>Blaine left his mothers garden, this time, he knew where he wanted to go. No, where he<em> needed<em> to go.

He got into his car, and drove away from his house and his father, back to the hospital. He flew past doctors and nurses, to eventually get back to Kurt. The New Directions was crowded around him, each saying there prayers for Kurt.

Blaine smiled as he knew how against praying Kurt would be if he could see the scene in front of him, but the smile quickly faltered as he got to Kurt.

"Kurt, I know you can't hear me right now." Blaine paused, obviously struggling with what he was going to say next. "My Dad told me that when my Mom died, he planted flowers at her garden. Well, I think flowers are to small." He grinned, along with the rest of the New Directions. "I'm going to plant a tree, in your honor. And if you make it out of here, we can visit it all the time." He took a breath. "And we'll visit it as we grow old and water, to remind ourselves that we made it through this because I love you."

Kurt's eyes slowly opened, he looked at Blaine and looked at everyone in the room, and said

"I love you too"

Blaine's eyes went wide, as did everyone else's.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's awake! He's awake!" Blaine shouted out. Kurt looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Kurt asked, distressed from waking up in a hospital room. "last thing I remember is I...I...oh god"

"But you're awake! Everything will be fine now.

Doctors rushed in, the family was pushed outside, while the doctors started running tests on Kurt.

Eventually though, Blaine was let back in. He rushed to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, oh Kurt, you're gonna be okay. Thank God."

"Blaine, thank you so much for staying with me."

Blaine smiled.

"Like I could try to get away from you."

and Kurt smiled back.

_10 years later_

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked up to the apple tree, in the field of many.<p>

"You know, when I first planted this, I thought we would be the only people to see it."

Kurt smiled, "Me too, but now..." he trailed off, and Blaine laughed at his husband and called out.

"Elizabeth, Paul, get over here."

The two six year olds ran up to their fathers.

"Yes daddy?"

Blaine laughed, "Stop doing the twin thing, its freaking me out," he teased the two, and poked them in the stomachs.

"Daddy," Paul giggled and jumped up on Blaine. Kurt sighed and looked at Elizabeth.

"Boys..." He said and the family walked away from the orchard together.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnd that's the end!<strong>

**I'm going to start a longer story, with more chapters at the beginning of September, so if you liked this, be sure to subscribe!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld **


End file.
